Bonds of Ink
by CatchingCraziness
Summary: Every member of the company began the journey by signing their name and agreeing to risk their lives. One-Shot.


**A/N: Minor spoilers if you haven't read the book or don't know what's going to happen. I had originally planned to just write Ori and Nori signing up but the others insisted on being written too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing! **

**Bonds of Ink**

Thorin was met with disbelief and doubt when he announced that he was looking for dwarves to come with him to reclaim Erebor. Their eyes filled with shame and fear when the crownless king looked upon them. No one signed the contract on that first day.

It surprised no one when Dwalin was the first to sign up, not even bothering to read the contract as he wrote down his name and handed the paper to Thorin. The dethroned king welcomed him warmly, never having doubted for a second that his long-time friend would join him on what others were calling a suicide mission.

Balin laughed when Thorin mentioned that their company numbered only two, stating that if he had looked closer he would have found another signed contract at the bottom of the pile. As the one who'd written the contracts, he'd been the first to sign his name, even before Thorin.

Fili and Kili joined the growing company together, the same way they did everything. Thorin was less than pleased to hear that his nephews had signed up, but there was nothing he could do as they were both of age and their mother, Dis, had told him before he'd even announced the journey that her sons would follow him.

Gimli, a good friend of Fili and Kili, tried to sign his name. He was only a few years younger than Kili, but neither of his parents would let him join the company. His father, Gloin, wrote his name at the bottom of the contract that his son had tried to complete and handed it to Thorin with a quick comment that if he was to go the journey than the wandering king had better make sure that his son stayed out of it.

Oin added his name to the company as he was passing by, stating that the company would need a healer. He read the contract quickly before signing it and then was gone again before Thorin could thank him, mumbling something about needing to pack his medical supplies.

Bifur, a good fighter who had been left a bit addled by the axe embedded in his head, practically ripped the contract out of Balin's hands, printed his name at the bottom and then threw it back to Thorin, muttering what sounded like curses under his breath. It was the most Thorin had ever heard him speak, even if he couldn't understand a word of it.

Bofur arrived dragging his brother, Bombur, behind him. Bofur seemed perfectly happy to sign the contract, even laughing at certain parts as he read it. He looked a bit too cheerful in Thorin's eyes and he privately asked Dwalin – who was watching over the proceedings – if he thought that Bofur had taken the contract seriously.

Bombur signed up as well, offering his skills as a chef before following his disturbingly happy brother. Balin mentioned that it would be good to have a chef on the journey with them and that maybe his brother would offer up some comic relief when they ran into trouble.

Surprisingly, Ori was the next to add his name to the list. He looked like he'd shocked even himself and was a bit pale by the time he'd finished reading the contract. All the same, he signed it and handed it to Thorin, staying silent the whole time. If the other dwarves noticed that his hands shook then they didn't say anything.

Dwalin cursed internally when Nori came to offer his services and it was only because of Thorin that he didn't try to chase the lad off. He read through the contract carefully, taking his time to read every detail before signing it. He was the only one to examine it so closely and Dwalin cursed under his breath the entire time. Once it had been signed, he gave it to Thorin and shot Dwalin a smirk as he disappeared back into the crowds.

Dori marched up and signed a contract a few days after his brothers, clearly angry with the fact that neither of them had told him what they had planned. He didn't even read it before thrusting it into Thorin's hands; he left as suddenly as he'd appeared, talking to himself under his breath about trouble making brothers and suicidal missions.

With thirteen signed contracts and no more forthcoming, Thorin was forced to ask Gandalf to find them a fourteenth member. The wizard agreed cheerily and told them that he knew the perfect burglar for the job. None of them were expecting a Hobbit as the last member of the company but Balin accepted the fourteenth contract all the same.

He'd asked for loyalty, honour and a willing heart and throughout their journey every single one of them proved that they belonged in the company. When it came to the end and their foes rose to attack, he looked towards the others and felt his confidence grow. He would take each and every one of them over the mightiest army, even the Hobbit.


End file.
